


Fluffy Jumpers

by Soulsisterblondzilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsisterblondzilla/pseuds/Soulsisterblondzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-Origins, Zev and Tae get caught in the snow. Set in sibling au, but not focused upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Jumpers

Tae watched the snow as it drifted gently through the air, carried by a soft wind. He thought that Kal, wherever she was, would enjoy seeing the sparkling snowflakes settle on the icy Ferelden ground. They melted quickly when they touched him and slid harmlessly off of his hood – Zev had ensured he was well-covered for the journey and had apparently forgotten about himself. The snow settled snugly in the braids of his hair as he searched ferociously through Tae’s bag for the huge jumper Kal had knitted him. Tae caught a particularly heavy thousand-page tome as it came flying towards him, the sudden weight almost toppling him over.

“It is ridiculous!” Zev chattered, shivering as he alternately threw books out of the bag and angrily brushed off the snow trying to set up camp on his shoulders, “How could one man need so many books? We are assassinating someone, Taeral, not studying for a-” He glanced at the title of the next book before throwing it up at him, “- I do not even know what that means – _where_ is that hideous jumper-”

Tae smirked at him, trying to balance the growing pile of books under his chin. “I can’t wait to watch you assassinate an Orlesian noble in a pair of fuzzy mittens and an oversized jumper.”

Zev shot him a flat look that was entirely undercut by said fuzzy mittens, so brightly coloured that they managed to clash with literally everything Zev and he owned. Tae couldn’t help laughing at him.

Zev grumbled, plunging his hands back into the bag. “Funny how your joyous moods appear when I am suffering so.”

Tae smirked wider, raising an eyebrow. “Hmm, the wet hair _is_ doing it for me.”

Zev didn’t look impressed, rolling his eyes. “Well then, make the most of it; I intend to be entirely dry and warm the moment we get to that inn.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Taeral, I do _not_ intend to freeze to death making love to you in the snow.”

“Spoilsport.” Tae chuckled.

He stepped to the side as the growing pile of books in his arms threatened to topple over, feeling a little out of breath as his tired muscles worked to steady them. Maybe he _did_ have too many. It took him a moment to realise that Zev had gone still, staring at something in his pack.

“Zev?”

“You… still have this?” He asked, quietly.

It took him a moment to work out what he was holding. A gold earring, clouding over in the cold; the one he’d given Tae during the blight. He immediately blushed, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. _How_ he still managed to make him do that, he’d never work out.

“Well, yeah.” Of course he did. What else would he do with it?

He felt those ridiculous mittens settle over his hands and looked up in time to meet his kiss over the top of the books.

Zevran chuckled at his flushed cheeks, “You truly have a soft heart, do you not?”

Tae felt his lips curve up a little. “For you, maybe.”

Zev smiled fondly. Tae abruptly noticed that he was wearing the jumper and he snorted in sudden laughter. Zev chuckled, giving him a twirl.

“Fit for the Crows, don’t you think? I particularly like the luminous yellow lettering of the _‘Number One Brother’_ design. I shall have to get your dear sister to knit a 'Number One Assassin’ one when we next see her.”

Tae couldn’t stop laughing. “You’re _definitely_ doing the job with that on.”

“The might of the Crows will be well renowned!”

Tae smiled as he watched Zev delicately place the earring back in the bag before taking the books from him, putting half of them in his own pack. Tae put his arm around his waist as he stood up, another cold wind setting him off shivering and complaining again as they walked on towards their target.


End file.
